She Grew Up So Fast
by Ang-ela1
Summary: A story of the girl next door with a MASH twist starring everybody's favorate lover boy Hawkeye Pierce.


She Grew up So Fast! By Ang-ela  
  
It was a quiet morning at the 4077th MASH unit in Korea. Captain "Hawkeye" Pierce was on his way to the showers. He was due on duty in less than an hour and he was in no mood to hear Major Charles Emerson Winchester the 3rd complain about his being late. His other room mate, Captain B.J. Hunnicutt was asleep after doing his tour in pre op. Corporal Max Klinger, the company clerk, was delivering the mail. Colonel Sherman Potter, Commanding Officer, was busy brushing his horse, Sophie, while Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan, head nurse, was on her way to the mess tent for a little breakfast. Father Francis Mulcahy, the company chaplain was in post op listening to confessions. Everything was quiet this morning, too quiet. Hawkeye was looking around wondering when all hell would break loose.  
  
The phone in the office rang and Max ran to answer it. "MASH 4077th, Corporal Klinger speaking. Yes General, I'll get Colonel Potter."  
  
Klinger ran to the stall where Colonel Potter kept Sophie, "Colonel Potter, General Anderson is on the phone. He would like to speak to you."  
  
"Did he say what it was about Klinger?"  
  
"No sir, he just said that he wanted to speak to the CO now."  
  
"Well Sophie, I guess that means I have to stop brushing you. You be good and I'll bring you some sugar cubes later." Colonel Potter said as he handed Klinger Sophie's brush.  
  
"Colonel Potter here, what can I do for you General Anderson?"  
  
"Colonel Potter, I hear that your nurses are running your triage when you get hit with a lot of casualties. Is that true?"  
  
"Well, yes sir General. These are some mighty fine nurses we have here. If they didn't run the triage for us we would lose a lot more of our boys. Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no Colonel On the contrary, I want to send Lieutenant Sally Loughan to observe. We are talking about having the other MASH units have their nurses trained to do triage. If it's working there at the 4077 why shouldn't it work at our other MASH units?"  
  
"That's a great idea General. When can we expect her?"  
  
"This afternoon, she'll be there to observe, but if you need her help just tell her what to do. She's a fine nurse."  
  
"Looking forward to it General. I'll have my company clerk prepare the VIP tent for the Lieutenant."  
  
"Good, and Potter, thanks, you're doing a fine job there. Let your staff know."  
  
"Thank you General, I will." Colonel Potter hung up the phone and asked Klinger to call for a meeting of the officers.  
  
Everyone gathered in the colonel's office one by one.  
  
"Colonel, what's going on?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Well it seems that HQ wants to model the other MASH units after us. It seems that they liked your idea, Margaret, about the nurses running triage. They're sending a Lieutenant Sally Loughan to observe."  
  
"Sally Loughan? I know a Sally Loughan, but it can't be her, she's only a kid," Hawkeye said.  
  
"Well according to General Anderson, Lieutenant Loughan is a mighty fine nurse and she will be here this afternoon to observe our triage. She will also lend a hand if needed," explained Colonel Potter.  
  
"Well Lord knows we could always use an extra pair of hands," said Margaret. "Colonel HQ really liked my idea?"  
  
"They sure did. They want all the MASH nurses to learn triage. They want to see for themselves how it's working. Klinger, I want you to prepare the VIP tent for the Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir," Klinger said. He left the office and headed for the supply tent to get clean sheets for the bunk.  
  
"Well the rest of you will please make Lieutenant Loughan feel at home. Winchester, that means that if she knows something more than you do, you will not insult her and accept her help. Understand?"  
  
"Really Colonel, I don't think I need a nurse telling me what to do," said Charles.  
  
"Winchester, I'm warning you, don't stick that nose of yours up in the air. We're to make this little lady feel at home."  
  
"That's right Charles, mustn't upset the nurses," B.J said.  
  
"Colonel! How can you expect a surgeon of my caliber-" Charles started before the Colonel interrupted him.  
  
"Winchester! Finito, that's it. Why can't you follow orders without wining? Dismissed!"  
  
Hawkeye went back to post op while B.J. decided to go to the mess tent for some breakfast, or at least what's supposed to be breakfast. Charles went to their tent for some sleep and Margaret went back to the mess to finish up her mug of tar-err, coffee.  
  
Klinger had finished getting the VIP tent fixed up when a jeep came up to the office. A young lady came out of the tent with a piece of luggage. By the bars on her collar Max knew she was a Lieutenant He walked up to her and asked "Lieutenant Loughan?"  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Corporal Max Klinger, company clerk. But you can call me Klinger. Here I'll take that bag," Max said as he took the bag from the Lieutenant.  
  
"Thanks Klinger. Where can I find your CO?" Lieutenant Loughan asked.  
  
"He's in his office. I'll take you there and then I'll show you the VIP tent. That's were you can stow your gear."  
  
"Thanks Klinger. Oh, is there a doctor here named Ben Pierce?"  
  
"You mean Captain Pierce? Yes, he's in post op. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes I do. We grew up together. Lived next door. Our parents were really good friends. Ben was a little older than me, I think about 4 years. My dad died a little after Ben's mom. That kind of brought us closer together; we knew how the other felt, losing a parent and all. Listen to me rambling on. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I don't think the Captain realizes you're you. He thinks you're still a kid," Max said. "Well that's the Ben I know. He always treated me like a kid. I guess when you're 10 looking at a kid 6 yeah that's a kid, but when you're 30 something looking at 30 something who's 4 years younger, that's something else. Please don't tell him I'm here, I want to surprise him. I am surprised that his dad didn't call him to tell him I was coming. I called my mom and told her and Ben's dad was with her having coffee."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. Captain Pierce didn't get any phone calls. Well this is Colonel Potter's office." Max said as he opened the door.  
  
"Colonel Potter, this is Lieutenant Sally Loughan. She is also the same Sally Loughan that Captain Pierce said he thought he knew."  
  
"Colonel Potter, it's nice to meet you sir." Sally said as she saluted.  
  
"You sure don't look like a kid," Colonel Potter said.  
  
"Well Ben and I haven't seen each other in some time. Before I begin I would like to freshen up a bit. I would also like to meet Major Houllhan."  
  
"The major is in the mess tent. I'll show you to your quarters and wait for you and show you to the mess tent." Max said.  
  
"Colonel once I speak to the major do you think I can meet with your officers?"  
  
"We can arrange a little meeting," Potter said.  
  
Sally followed Max out to the yard where he took her to the VIP tent. She changed her uniform and put on a clean pair of khakis. Max then took her to the mess tent where she met with Margaret. She explained to Margaret how successful her idea of nurses running triage was. Sally had been after the army for some time to give the nurses more duties. The army had always thought the nurses were there to rub the egos of the doctors. Sally was trying to get the army to look at the nurses as the professionals they were. Margaret knew they would get along just fine. Colonel Potter asked for the officers to meet in his office in one hour so that they could go over exactly what Sally was there for. Margaret was grateful for the extra pair of hands. Sally told Margaret that she got her training at Boston General. Margaret told Sally about Winchester. He was from Boston. Sally said that she had met Charles' parents at a fund raiser at the Hospital. Charles would have a great job after the war.  
  
Meantime Hawkeye was in post op checking on a patient who had developed some internal bleeding. He decided that he should go back in. He asked B.J to assist and had Nurse Kelly prep the patient. They scrubbed and headed into the OR. Sally and Margaret went into the post op and asked for Hawkeye. The nurse on duty, Nurse Kelleye told them that he was in surgery because of a problem with one of the patients. Sally asked Margaret if they could observe. Margaret didn't see any reason why not. So they scrubbed and put on masks and head wear. When they went into the OR B.J had just taken the man's blood pressure. "BP is 120/70. Did you find the bleeder?"  
  
"No, I don't understand it. I can't see anything here. I can't feel anything either. What is causing this bleeding?" Hawkeye said fully frustrated.  
  
"Dr. Pierce I have something that may help." Sally said.  
  
"Oh? And are you our visiting nurse?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Klinger, would you please go to my tent? On the desk you will find a pair of funny looking glasses. Would you please bring them here?" Sally asked.  
  
"Right away, Lieutenant." said Klinger as he ran out of the OR.  
  
"Funny looking glasses eh? I think I have a pair in my footlocker," Hawkeye said.  
  
"Not like these." Sally replied.  
  
Klinger came back with the glasses. "Here they are Lieutenant."  
  
"Thanks Klinger. Please put them on Captain Pierce."  
  
"Hey everything looks bigger." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Ok nurse, please do some suction and clear the field for the doctor. Now Captain Pierce using the glasses look again and see if you see anything there that wasn't there before." Sally instructed.  
  
Hawkeye looked again and could not believe what he saw. In one of the veins was a sliver of shrapnel. "I can't believe it, such a little thing causing such problems," Hawkeye said as he removed the sliver. "Dobbs, will you close up please?"  
  
"Yes doctor." Nurse Dobbs said.  
  
Hawkeye went to the changing room with Sally and Margaret following. As Hawkeye started to change his clothing Sally sneaked up behind him and pinched his butt.  
  
"Wow!" Hawkeye yelled. "Lieutenant, I haven't been pinched like that since high school by- Sally is that you?"  
  
Taking off her mask Sally said, "Ben, when will you realize that I am not a kid anymore?"  
  
"Oh my God, Sally of all the places what are you doing here?" Hawkeye said as he hugged her.  
  
"Well what do you think? Your dad sent me to check up on you."  
  
"Ha ha very funny." Hawkeye turned to Margaret and said, "My dad always asked Sally to come and get me when I would be out with the gang. She would come over to the pond and say 'Benny your dad wants you to go home.'"  
  
"Well you never answered when he called, so he had no choice but to ask me." Sally smiled.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it felt like for a 16 year old to be told by a little girl that his dad wanted him in front of his friends?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was that little girl and besides I was 12. You could have saved yourself."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You should have invited me to stay or to go along. Then your dad wouldn't have anyone to go hunting for you. Look, why don't you clean up and we'll meet you in Colonel Potter's office? I have to meet with you guys and explain exactly what I am doing here."  
  
"See you in a little bit." Hawkeye said.  
  
Margaret and Sally removed their scrubs and made their way to the Colonel's office, Hawkeye washed up and waited for B.J.  
  
Sally and Margaret sat in Sally's tent going over the schedule for the next few days so that Sally knew where she would be if she needed Margaret for anything.  
  
"So you really did know Captain Pierce all your life?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Since I can remember my folks bought their house about a year or 2 after the Pierces. I only knew Crabapple Cove, until I went away to school. I remember when Ben's mom died from cancer. His dad took it so bad. I remember hearing my folks talking and saying that they were afraid that Daniel, Ben's dad, would die from a broken heart. Then a few months later, my dad died from a massive heart attack. Daniel was there for my mom. It was hard on all of us. But we were there for each other. I can remember finding Ben down by the pond just sitting there. I would sit next to him and we didn't have to say a word. We knew what the other was thinking and feeling. There was comfort there."  
  
"Pierce is a good friend. He's been there for me many a time." said Margaret.  
  
"That's Ben, always understanding, and willing to lend a shoulder to cry on," Sally said.  
  
A knock came to the door, it was Hawkeye. "Oh Sally would you like to come with me to the officer's club for a soda pop?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
But before Sally could answer an announcement came over the public address system, "All personal incoming wounded. All shifts, the quiet is over folks."  
  
"Well I think that answers that question. Sally why don't you come with me and you can observe my nurses." Margaret suggested.  
  
"I think maybe I should stay off to the side and take notes." Sally answered. "But I will lend a hand where I see needed. Ok?"  
  
"Sounds good, let's go."  
  
Sally couldn't believe her eyes. The 4077th was running like clockwork. The nurses who were attending the triage were hard at work getting the most severely wounded into OR first. She went into the pre op to see if she could lend a hand. Everything was running smoothly there too. Hawkeye, B.J., Major Winchester, and Colonel Potter were scrubbing and preparing for the meatball surgery that they did best. She also noticed that the nurses were the ones who attended to the sedation of the patients. These were truly the best nurses in all of Korea. Sally proceeded to put on scrubs along with a mask and hat. She scrubbed and went into the OR to observe. Everyone had a job and they all did it well. Even in Boston General Sally couldn't remember seeing a smoother running machine. Hawkeye was making small talk with the nurse who was handing him the instruments. He seemed like a conductor conducting a fine symphony. B.J called for help, he had a bleeder that he couldn't control. Sally went to him and offered to help. B.J welcomed her.  
  
"Is Ben always the talkative one here in surgery?" Sally asked.  
  
"Well he likes to entertain us." B.J. explained. "Oh, I got that bleeder under control. Could you close for me?"  
  
"Sure," Sally closed for B.J and then removed her gloves and got fresh ones. She walked around the OR and noticed that all the patients were either under the knife or in recovery. She asked if anyone needed any help and Charles invited her over.  
  
"So Lieutenant, what do you think of our rat's nest?" Charles asked her.  
  
"Major Winchester, a rat's nest maybe, but a well run rat's nest. You have fine nurses here." Sally replied.  
  
"I understand that you received your training at Boston General."  
  
"Yes I did, I also have met your parents. They are fine people. I really liked your sister. We keep in touch, sort of a pen pal."  
  
"Really? She never mentioned anything to me. I'm finished here, would you like to join me for a drink at the officer's club?"  
  
"Sounds good, better than a soda pop," Sally said as she and Charles walked out of the OR. She gave Hawkeye a glance and smiled under her mask.  
  
Hawkeye looked at B.J and asked, "Did I hear right? She is joining Charles for a drink?"  
  
"Yep, you heard right," B.J said. "What's wrong Hawk? She's grown up, doesn't need a chaperone."  
  
"Look I've known her since she first learned to walk. Now she's joining Charles for a drink!"  
  
"Ooh do I see green?" Colonel Potter asked.  
  
"What green?" Hawkeye asked as he took his gloves off. "I'm done here."  
  
"It's the way you keep saying Charles. You have a problem with Sally having a drink with Winchester," Margaret said.  
  
"I don't have a problem, well alright, maybe I do. But she is still a kid."  
  
"Hey Captain, I think the lieutenant said that there were only 4 years between you," said Klinger.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"She told me you always treated her like a kid. Well she's not a kid anymore," Klinger said.  
  
"Look, I'm not jealous, I just want to take care of her, and I don't want to see anyone take advantage of her," said Hawkeye.  
  
"OOOH!" everyone said together.  
  
Hawkeye left the OR and headed for the Swamp. He had gotten a letter from his dad and wanted to read it. He decided that it would be a bad idea to go to the Officer's Club. He didn't want anyone to misunderstand and think that he was jealous of Charles and Sally together. He got to the Swamp and changed his mind; instead he changed his clothes and headed for the Officer's Club.  
  
When Hawkeye got to the Officer's Club he looked around the room and noticed that Winchester and Sally were sitting near the juke box, drinking and talking. He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Father Mulcahy sat down next to Hawkeye and asked "How are you doing Hawkeye?"  
  
"Oh hi Father. Buy you a drink?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Thank you. You seem like you have a lot on your mind, Hawkeye."  
  
"Oh? How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, you keep looking at Lieutenant Loughan and turning away when she looks up at you."  
  
"I don't know what it is, Father; I've known Sally since we were kids. We grew up together. Why do I feel funny about her having a drink with Winchester?"  
  
"Maybe you are just starting to realize that she is not the kid you grew up with. She's all grown up now."  
  
"I don't know; she did grow up into some beautiful woman?"  
  
"How does that make you feel?"  
  
"I feel like, I've missed something, somewhere I missed something."  
  
"Well go with that and take it one step at a time."  
  
"You know what Father; I think I'll go back to the Swamp. Maybe I'll get to Sally later and she and I can talk."  
  
"I think that's a good idea."  
  
Hawkeye left the officers club and headed back to the Swamp. He didn't see the look on Sally's face when she saw him leave. She was getting bored with Charles; all he could talk about was music, poetry, and Boston General. She was getting tired. "Enough already with Boston General!" She thought to herself as she made the mistake of telling him that she felt that he would have a job waiting for him there after the war. Now it seemed that Major Charles Emerson Winchester the 3rd was not going to stop until she put that in writing, and the ink had to be her blood.  
  
"You know Major, I'm really tired, and it's been a long day. I think I should go back to my tent and hit the sack." Sally said with a yawn.  
  
"Well I'll walk you back," Charles said as he tried to stand up. Charles had had one drink too many.  
  
"No Major, I don't think that's necessary. I know the way back."  
  
She left the officer's club and headed back to the VIP tent. She did notice the light on in the Swamp. But she decided to go straight to her quarters. What Sally didn't notice was Hawkeye sitting up on his bunk waiting for her. He waited for her to enter her tent and walked over. He knocked on the door and Sally opened the door.  
  
"Hey," Hawkeye said.  
  
"Hey yourself, come on in Ben," Sally said. "That was some fancy work in OR today."  
  
"It's all in a day's work." They looked at each other and it seem like they could read each other's mind. Hawkeye sat on the chair and Sally sat on the bunk.  
  
"We need to talk," Hawkeye said. "I have come to the realization that you are not a kid anymore."  
  
"Would you like a soda pop?" Sally asked.  
  
Hawkeye smiled and said "Yes, thank you."  
  
Sally poured them both a coke. "Do you remember your prom?" Sally handed Hawkeye his drink.  
  
"Vaguely, why?" Hawkeye asked as he drank his soda.  
  
"Well I remember it well. For the entire month before, I would window shop for a dress because I had really hoped that you would ask me to go with you. I actually thought that you would ask me," Sally said as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked away; she did not want Hawkeye to see how much she hurt. She wiped her eyes and continued. "I really thought you would ask me. I waited until the night of the prom and when you didn't ask me I locked myself in my room and cried. You went with that Jane what's her name. Your dad came over, he knew how I felt about you, and so did my mom. Your dad was so nice to me that night. He took me out for an ice cream soda. He asked me if I wouldn't mind going out on a date with one of the Pierce men, even though he knew he was the wrong Pierce."  
  
"I never knew."  
  
"Well of course you didn't, I was a kid. You always thought of me as a kid. Ben, I am not a kid anymore."  
  
Hawkeye got up from the chair and sat down next to Sally. He put his arms around her and told her how sorry he was. Their eyes met and their lips touched. He cupped his hands around her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. He brought her closer to him and kissed her. She kissed him back, they kissed deeply.  
  
"Incoming wounded it looks like a light load folks." the voice came over the PA system.  
  
"I think I have to answer that." Hawkeye said.  
  
"I think I'll join you. I do have a job to do here." Sally said.  
  
Hawkeye hugged her again and kissed her. They both left her tent to tend to the wounded. Luckily there were only 2 casualties. B.J and Winchester were able to handle them. Colonel Potter asked Sally if she would go to his office first thing in the morning. He wanted to go over her report. Hawkeye walked her back to her tent but he didn't go in. Instead he said goodnight and that they would talk further in the morning. Sally kissed him on his cheek and went into her tent. Hawkeye went back to the Swamp.  
  
Sally laid on her bunk in the dark and smiled. Hawkeye did love her. He was seeing her through different eyes. He was seeing her as the woman she was. She had loved him all her life. She closed her eyes hoping for sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the swamp, Hawkeye laid on his bunk thinking, about the young lady who was asleep in the tent across the compound. How could he have allowed himself to see with his eyes shut? Here was this beautiful woman, a woman who he had known all of his life. She always knew what he was thinking. She was able to finish his sentences before he could get the words out, something he would always see his mom do to his dad. He too could finish her sentences. They knew each other, not only on the outside, but on the inside. They knew each other, heart and soul. Yet if not for his friends here at the 4077th he would have let her slip through his fingers. No, that was not going to happen. He did want that house with the white picket fence. He wanted that shingle outside his door and to treat the people of Crabapple Cove. He wanted Sally to share that with him. Hawkeye closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sally was in the mess tent getting herself a cup of what passed for coffee. She was due to meet with Colonel Potter in ten minutes. She had her notebook with her and a few ideas as to how to train the other MASH units so that their nurses could do triage. B.J and Father Mulcahy were sitting at a table eating what passed for their breakfast. Sally went to join them.  
  
"Mind if I join you gentlemen?" Sally asked.  
  
"Please, sit." Father Mulcahy said.  
  
She sat opposite B.J. "How did you sleep?" B.J asked.  
  
"Ok, I guess. I'm not really use to sleeping alone in a tent. I usually have 3 or 4 other nurses with me."  
  
"Colonel Potter mentioned that you would only be staying a few more days. When do you expect to be leaving?" asked Father Mulcahy.  
  
"Well I have a feeling that I may be leaving tomorrow. There's really not much more for me here to do. I do want to see about sending a nurse from each MASH unit to train and go back and train their units. I have to meet with the Colonel, he and I will decide what should be best."  
  
"Do you think you tell us at least one story about Hawkeye before you leave?" B.J asked. "I need something to hold over him."  
  
"Well let me see. How about we meet for lunch and I will think of my best story?" Sally asked.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Good, lunch it is, I have to meet Colonel Potter." Sally got up and as she went to the door, Hawkeye arrived at the mess. "Hi, I'm on my way to see Colonel Potter," she said to him.  
  
"I'm having poison-I mean, breakfast." Hawkeye said as he took her hand. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yes, that'll be nice," Sally said. She left him standing there looking after her as she headed for Colonel Potter's office.  
  
It was lunch time and Sally was in the mess tent with B.J, Father Mulcahy, Margaret, Klinger, and Colonel Potter. They were all sitting together having lunch and listening to Sally tell one of her many stories of Hawkeye. They all laughed. "Oh that was a beauty," B.J said. "So all I have to do is ask Hawkeye what happened at the 4th of July picnic at Jackson's Field?"  
  
"Don't be surprised if he asks you which picnic. He swears that it was not him in that lake swimming after his pants. But we all knew better." Sally said with a smile. "Colonel Potter, I will be leaving tomorrow in the AM."  
  
"Well, little lady, it has been a pleasure." The Colonel said. "I think the nurses in the other MASH units can handle the triage just fine."  
  
"Margaret, I will report to General Anderson that he should have at least one nurse from each unit come here to the 4077th and train in triage. Then that nurse can go back to her unit and train the rest of the unit with a doctor in tow."  
  
"That sounds great! Where will you go from HQ?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Home. I've done my tour and once I make my report and recommendations to General Anderson, it's Crabapple Cove." said Sally.  
  
"That is wonderful." Father Mulcahy said. "Does Hawkeye know yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't had the chance to tell him. I was planning to tell him tonight," Sally said. "Please don't tell him, I want to."  
  
Everyone agreed not to tell Hawkeye. One by one they finished their lunch and went to perform their duties. Sally went into post op to check on a few of the patients. Hawkeye was on-duty. Sally was sitting with one of the patients and they were talking about home and playing a game of gin rummy.  
  
"Watch her, she cheats." Hawkeye said as he walked over.  
  
"I do not, besides who taught me the finer ways of cheating at gin?" Sally smiled.  
  
"Well Captain, I'm the one who is winning," the soldier said.  
  
"Oh? You mean there's someone better than you at gin rummy?" Hawkeye asked Sally.  
  
"Yes there is. Can you beat that?" Sally said.  
  
"Can I speak to you, Lieutenant?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Sure Captain." Hawkeye lead Sally to the office. Max was out delivering the mail. Hawkeye put his arms around Sally and asked, "Will I see you tonight?"  
  
"Dinner?" Sally asked.  
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
"My tent at 1800 hours okay?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll bring the wine."  
  
"I'll arrange for dinner with the cook."  
  
"Maybe we should order out."  
  
"I'll see you at 1800 hours." Sally smiled. She left him standing in the office, and then returned to her gin rummy game.  
  
"You know lieutenant, I think the captain has eyes for you," said the soldier.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sally asked.  
  
"I can tell by the way his eyes lighted up when he saw you."  
  
"Did his eyes really light up? Or are you just trying to make a Lieutenant feel good?" Sally asked.  
  
"No, really Lieutenant, his eyes just got really bright. I should know, I've been told that my eyes get like that back home when my wife walks into a room."  
  
Sally started to blush, "Listen here soldier, let's finish this game of gin, I have a dinner date that I have to get ready for."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Hawkeye got off duty and hit the showers. He shaved and wore some cologne that B.J. gave to him. For some strange reason he was feeling nervous, like he was going on his first date. He kept asking B.J. if he looked alright. He didn't know if he should wear the blue flower shirt or the green flower shirt.  
  
"Hawk, for crying out loud, it's just dinner!" B.J cried.  
  
"I can't explain it, I feel like I've got butterflies in my stomach. I've been on dates before, why should this one be different?"  
  
"Maybe because it is different Hawk," B.J. said.  
  
"How is it different?"  
  
"Sally isn't just some nurse coming through; she is someone you really care about. You think maybe you love her?"  
  
"Is that what love feels like?" Hawkeye said with a smile.  
  
"Sometimes, when I first met Peg, God you think you have butterflies? I couldn't even eat dinner. I was afraid I would get sick." said B.J.  
  
"Well I'm going to have dinner. Don't wait up for me." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Goodnight sweet prince."  
  
Hawkeye made his way across the compound to the VIP tent. He had a bottle of wine and he could smell something good in the air. Sally was able to come up with something edible for dinner. He knocked on the door and Sally invited him in. She had on a light blue blouse and khaki pants. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Hey, you come on in." said Sally.  
  
"Something smells good. What's cooking?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Roast chicken, I bought one from one of the locals and I asked the cook to roast it," explained Sally.  
  
They sat and ate and talked. Sally told him about "Stinky" one of the guys who they grew up with. It seemed that Stinky was always asking Sally when she would go out with him. She was always able to put him off, but she didn't know how long she could hold out. They finished dinner and sat together on the bunk in each other's arms.  
  
"You know Ben, when Tommy died; it really hit his family hard. They found such comfort in your letter. That must have been so hard on you, being here alone and your best friend dying." Sally said.  
  
"It was very hard, but our CO at that time helped me get through it. Henry Blake was a great guy." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Hey did you get any letters from your dad recently?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I did get one but I still have to read it, why?"  
  
"Well guess what, my mom is dating. Now guess who she is dating."  
  
"George the milkman?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sammy the mailman?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"No," laughed Sally.  
  
"Wait, I know, Tony the butcher," Hawkeye guessed.  
  
"No silly, Tony is married with 10 kids. She's dating Daniel, her neighbor."  
  
"Get out of here, your mom and my dad? Together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what does that make us?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"I was hoping for more than friends," Hawkeye said.  
  
All of a sudden that voice came over the public address system, "Incoming wounded all personal report for duty. It looks like it may be a long night folks."  
  
"I have to go." said Hawkeye.  
  
"I'm leaving in the morning, but I will see you before I leave." said Sally. They kissed and Hawkeye went to help save lives. Sally stood at the door of her tent and watched the well oiled machine known as the 4077th MASH. These were truly dedicated people. She went back into her tent and started to pack her gear. She had to be ready in the morning for her ride to the airport to connect to her plane for Tokyo. She had to report to HQ and brief General Anderson and it was then on the way home. "Goodnight my love." Sally whispered.  
  
The next morning Klinger knocked on the door of the VIP tent. "Lieutenant, your ride is here." He said.  
  
"Come on in, Klinger." Sally said.  
  
"Your ride is here. Do you want me to bring out your gear for you?" Max asked.  
  
"Would you please? Max, where's Ben?"  
  
"Captain Pierce is in the Swamp."  
  
"Long night?"  
  
"It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. They only spent about 6 hours in surgery. I don't think Captain Pierce is sleeping if that's what you're asking."  
  
"Thanks Max."  
  
"Sure, look I'll tell the driver to wait you go and say your goodbyes."  
  
She hugged Max, "Your one of the great ones, Max. Thanks and please take care of him for me."  
  
"I will," said Max.  
  
Sally went to Colonel Potter's office and said her goodbyes; she stopped at the mess tent and made a quick round in post op. She said goodbye to her new friends and asked if anyone wanted her to send them something from home. She made a list and promised that she would deliver. She made her way to the swamp. Hawkeye was sitting on his bunk waiting for her. He didn't know if he could let her go, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Hey, you ready to leave?" Hawkeye asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes. There was something I didn't tell you. I'm going home. Once I meet with General Anderson, and bring him up to date and give him my recommendations I go back to Crabapple Cove. I asked your friends if I could send them anything, I got quite a list."  
  
Hawkeye hugged her, "I am going to miss you."  
  
"Ben, Hawkeye, I'll wait for you if you want."  
  
Hawkeye smiled that smile of his, the one that made his eyes bright and said, "I want you to." He kissed her.  
  
"Just one thing, I have to go on one date with Stinky, I think that's the only way to get him off my back." Sally said through tears.  
  
They hugged and Hawkeye said "One date. You have to write me about it and everything else."  
  
"I promise you will get a letter from me everyday."  
  
Hawkeye looked at Sally and smiled and said, "You know, you have never called me Hawkeye."  
  
The driver of the jeep started to blow the horn, they had to make time, or Sally would miss her plane. Hawkeye walked her to the jeep. They shared one last hug and one last kiss. "I love you Sally."  
  
"I love you Hawkeye. You take care of yourself and do not drink too much of that stuff you and B.J. make in the Swamp." she laughed.  
  
"I won't. You take care and send my love to the folks for me." said Hawkeye.  
  
They hugged again and kissed. "Lieutenant, if you want to make that plane we have to leave now ma'am." the driver said.  
  
"I'm coming, Corporal." She hugged and kissed Hawkeye once more. "I'll write as soon as I get home."  
  
She sat in her seat and the driver drove off. Hawkeye stood there for some time. For the first time in his life he had an empty feeling in his gut. He knew he would miss her. But he got satisfaction knowing that she would wait for him.  
  
It had been 1 month since he saw Sally Loughan. Just as she promised she wrote him a letter a day. Klinger had just left the Swamp, he was delivering the mail. Max asked Hawkeye how Sally was doing and asked him to thank her for the cigars. Hawkeye said he would. Max went on to deliver the rest of the mail while Hawkeye looked over his mail and the first one he opened was a letter from Sally.  
  
My Dear Hawkeye,  
  
Well last night I did it. Stinky asked me out and I said yes, but I told him it would only be one date. He wanted to go to the movies but I said no. I preferred to go to the malt shop for ice cream sodas and it had to be a double date. He said that he would get a friend, but I explained to him that I knew of a really nice couple and they would join us. Well he came to pick me up at 7PM and you should have seen the look on his face when he saw your dad and my mom walking out towards the car hand in hand. He asked me what was going on and I told him I though it would be nice if we doubled dated with my mom. Hawkeye, you would have laughed yourself silly to see the look on his face. Well needless to say that is the last date Stinky will ever ask me on.  
  
How are your friends? Send them all my regards. How much I miss you my love. I know you will be home soon. Until tomorrow, Love Sally.  
  
THE END 


End file.
